Hiding In Plain Sight
by Namna-dono
Summary: Ten years ago, Kaien Cross had a strange visiter who went by the name of Yūko Ichihara. After granting his wish, he has yet to pay the price. He has to let Fai, Kurogane, Mokona and Syaoran search for the princess' feather. Post- Tsubasa series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first crossover! Let it be known that myself (Namna-dono) and my darling Wadawa worked on this together! (Woo! Go teamwork!)**

**If there are any mistakes please tell me. No fibbing 'kay? And I tweaked the storyline ever-so slightly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Vampire Knight.**

_10 years ago_  
>It was a bitterly cold night. Snow was falling from the sky, dancing in the slight wind. It was a flurry of white and the constant movement was mesmerising. The ground was already fully covered with it. It was as if someone had placed a pure white quilt of snow onto the ground.<p>

A figure marched steadily toward the only building in the area, a slumbering girl in his arms. He didn't falter in the slightest, even though the snow was inches deep. He kept on walking, placing one determined footstep after another. He seemed to be drawn there, like he had to be there.

"Hang on;" he murmured to the girl in his arms "we're almost there."

Kaien Cross took one last look at the sleeping five year old girl with her ever vigilant brother standing guard beside her before closing the door behind him.

He turned toward a slender woman who was lying casually on the couch in his office. She was tall and had her waist length hair tied up in a high-ponytail. A Kiseru pipe was protruding from her thin lips and smoke danced around her as she exhaled.

She wore a deep violet dress with no decorations save a light indigo butterfly perched on the right side of her hip. The dress had a slit that started just below the butterfly but above her knee. The slit gave him a glimpse of her pale brown stockings. She wore two amethyst coloured strips of fabric, one encircling the upper part of either of her arms. On her feet, she wore plain black heels.

"I never meant for this to happen," he told her "this was never supposed to happen."

"And yet," she replied "it happened. It was hitzuen."

"Those children," he pointed towards the room where the sister and brother resided "have suddenly been entrusted in my care by one of my closest friends. She rejected my suggestion that I take them in last time so why did she suddenly change her mind? Juri would never do something rashly!"

"Perhaps," the woman said, taking another drag of her pipe "there is something she has left out, something she doesn't want you to get worked up about."

Kaien groaned in frustration at the situation. He had a five year old with no memories and her brother that seemed ready to fatally injure anything that dared to touch her.

"This was not my wish at all!" Kaien exclaimed "I wanted a vampire that would help me set up a class just for vampire children. Not a pair of vampire children."

"You seem to be underestimating him," the lady observed "the brother may be useful. He is a pureblood after all. The girl however, won't. Her powers are currently lying dormant inside of her."

Kaien slumped his shoulders and ran a hand through his long, messy hair. He hadn't tied it up in its usual ponytail as the witch had barged in at an unruly hour and he hadn't had time for toiletries of any kind.

"Now," she said, grinning wickedly "it's time for you to give me the price."

"What do you want?" Kaien asked "Money? I've got plenty of that."

"Not money," she said, waving her hand in a dismissively "a favour."

Kaien sat down; talking to this woman was taking its toll on him.

"In a few years, a group of people will come to your school and request to stay here. Accept but on one condition. You will let them stay for as long as they please. In exchange, they must tell you their story." she told him.

He was confused, why would he want to hear their story? His confusion must have shown on his face because the woman laughed.

"It will be an interesting story, I promise you. It wouldn't hurt to drop my name to make them trust you."

"But, what is your name?" Kaien asked "I don't think you introduced yourself."

"Yūko Ichihara," she replied "Or as some people like to call me, the Dimensional Witch. I think my work here is done. Good luck!"

And with that, she got up from the couch, drew herself up to her full height and left.

"What a peculiar woman," Kaien thought as he stared at the door she just exited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or Vampire Knight.**

Chapter Two: I won't say goodbye _(only see you later)._

It was a glorious day in the Kingdom of Clow. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Nothing could compare to the blinding rays that shone down on Clow and its inhabitants.

Although the weather was perfect, it was a very sad day for some as Fai, Kurogane, Mokona and Syaoran were about to leave for another world. They had gathered in a place just outside of the town. Some of the townspeople had followed them, curious as to how they would leave. Their king apparently had "better things to do than watch the freeloaders depart".

Sakura stood in front of the crowd, a look of longing upon her face. She wished she could go with them. She wished she could be with Syaoran and the rest of the group who she had come to see as something akin to family. But as a princess, she had duties to do, townspeople to look after. She hoped that their journey would be pleasant and that they encountered little hardships.

Mokona, upon noticing her, bounced over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the clothes!" he said brightly before bounding over to Fai to sit on his shoulder.

The four of them were wearing traditional Clow clothing which consisted of a cloak that came down to their ankles and was fastened at the front. Underneath the cloaks, they wore (with the exception of Mokona) plain shirts and trousers. On their feet they wore heavy boots with three buckles.

Sakura clasped her hands together "I pray that those clothes will lead you back to this world and that they will protect you." she said with a small smile on her face.

"See you then!" Fai said cheerily, seemingly oblivious to the sad mood that Sakura was in.

"Yes, we will," Sakura replied quietly.

Mokona took this as his que to leave so he grew wings and flew up into the air. A magic pentacle appeared underneath Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran's feet.

Syaoran reached out and grabbed Sakura's petit hands in his.

"My real name is," they said together "Tsubasa."

They stared at each other wide eyed. The shock was clearly visible on both of their faces. Slowly, Syaoran released Sakura's hands.

Fai gave a little wave goodbye and Kurogane raised his hand in recognition as they were swept off to their next adventure.

Sakura smiled as she looked up at the sky where they had disappeared and said "Since we can meet again, absolutely."

-  
>Yukito, the High Priest, felt a slight tremor in the air and he knew that it was the travellers departing.<p>

"Shouldn't you go down and comfort Sakura-hime?" he asked the king.

"I could," Touya replied "but if I do, she may become dependent on me. It is easier to let her deal with it herself. Besides, I don't want to hear her blubber on about the brat."

"But your Highness-"

"Touya, Yukito, when we're alone I told you to call me Touya." the king interrupted.

"Touya, she might become reclusive or introverted if she doesn't speak of it to anyone."

"I thourghly doubt that," Touya said definitely "Sakura will see that the village needs her to be happy so she will do all kinds of things to distract herself. She won't withdraw."

Yukito sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right," he said resignedly.

"Of course I'm right," Touya said grandiloquently "I'm the king, I have to be right."

Yukito smiled fondly and rolled his eyes at his king's behaviour.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my first ever reviewer. This one's for you James Birdsong! **

**P.S I changed the name of the chapter.**

_Chapter Three: Why hello there! (How nice of you do drop in)_

It was an absolutely wretched day in Cross Academy. The ground was soaked and the rain was falling like there was no tomorrow. The sky was full of grey and black clouds and the wind was ripping the leaves off of the already semi-bare trees.

Kaien sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. It was the end of an awful day full of paperwork and listening to the rain pelt the windows.

He let his mind wander to subjects he didn't have time to contemplate during the day. Like how Zero was adjusting to the vampire way of life and if Yuuki would ever realise who she really was.

He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up onto his desk. It was so hard to hide things from Yuuki. Not even the slightest hint be left slip. He admired Kaname's self-control.

'It must kill him,' Kaien thought 'hiding things from the only family you have left.'

He was just about to get up to make himself some of his beloved green tea when a group of people landed on the Parisian rug in front of his desk.

He sat there watching them with his mouth slack for a few minutes. He was absolutely dumbfounded. He looked up at his ceiling to see if they had fallen through a hole. There weren't any holes to fall through.

'How on earth,' he thought. Then it hit him. 'They must be travellers like the vampire twins that Kaname found on the grounds a few years back! But the twins weren't the ones she had spoken to me about. Maybe these are?'

He surveyed then cautiously, looking for any indication that they were the ones. There were three of them. A tall, black haired man with crimson eyes, a blonde haired man with an easy smile and blue eyes and a teen with brown hair and eyes.

The black haired one was shouting at a small, white plush toy. Or at least that's what Kaien thought it was, until it jumped up onto the blonde haired man's shoulder declaring "Kuro-woof is mean!"

The teen realised that they had company first and he turned to look at Kaien. The others soon followed suit. The brunet was about to open his mouth to speak but the supposed plush toy beat him to it.

"Hello! I'm Mokona and these," he announced motioning to the rest of the group "are Fai" he pointed to the blonde "Syaoran" he swung his paw over to point at the teen "and that big meanie there is Kuro-puu!"

"My name is Kurogane damnit!" the red eyed man shouted as he began to chase Mokona around the slightly cramped office.

Kaien grinned. He always did get some twisted entertainment while watching people get riled up. He took the opportunity to observe the others' reactions.

By no means did it seem like an irregular thing. Judging by the looks of nostalgia on the blonde and brunet's faces it was an old and nearly forgotten act.

Kaien had been headmaster of Cross Academy for many years and he prided himself on his judgement. The group seemed as if they had been through a lot. They were at ease with each other and they had the atmosphere of a closely knit family.

He waited until Kurogane and Mokona had stopped their little game of cat and mouse when all eyes were on him before speaking.

"I am Headmaster Kaien Cross," he announced "Welcome to Cross Academy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Night and Day (_in the afternoon_)

Kaien stared at the group in shock. He had never been so confused in his whole life. As soon as they had gotten the introductions over, he had asked them to tell him their story. It had taken a while to persuade them to but dropping the witch's name was useful. He was amazed at the tales they told. They were tales of adventure, excitement and romance.

No to mention the extremely confusing clone thing. Kaien could not believe that the teen had been through so much. He hoped that Yuuki and Zero would never have to go through that pain.

At some parts of the story their faces grew nostalgic and filled with longing. At others they smiled and looked at each other with a sparkle in their eyes, as if sharing some kind of inside joke.

He noticed the sadness that entered Syaoran's eyes when he mentioned a girl named Sakura. He also noticed the way that Fai subtly inched closer to Kurogane when he spoke about his transformation into a vampire. He even noticed how Kurogane _didn't mind_ when Fai got closer.

After their tale was told, Kaien sat debating about how much he would tell them. He decided on the basics but nothing more. Some things weren't necessary to tell them as they would only stay until the feather was found.

"As I already told you, this is Cross Academy," he began "Cross Academy is a very –ah- special school. It caters to both humans and vampires. Humans are in the Day class and vampires in the Night class. To stay inconspicuous I'll place all of you in either of the classes. Syaoran and Mokona will be in the Day class."

"If yourself and Mokona could exit through the door on your left," he said to Syaoran " My lovely daughter Yuuki will lead you to your room in the Sun dormitories."

Syaoran nodded and got up to leave. Mokona bounced along beside him chirping about a new adventure.

"Now," he turned to Fai and Kurogane "Due to your unique circumstances, you shall both have to be placed in the Night class. The vampires in the Night class have a rather odd diet. They drink things called blood tablets that give them the nutrients that they need. You should avoid them at all costs. Who knows what they could do to you."

'The Night class are naturally suspicious and untrusting to strangers. The head of the Night class is Kanama Kuran. The rest of the Night class believe everything he says. We will make an alias for both of you. If Kaname confirms these alias' then you will be free of any suspicions they might have."

Fai and Kurogane nodded their heads in understanding. They had gotten used to fabricating stories on their travels.

"Please exit through the door directly behind you and stay in that room until I call you again," Kaien said "I will speak to Kaname about your situation."

They nodded again and walked towards the door side by side. Kaien grinned and wondered if they knew what implications the blonde's feeding habits would rise.

The grin was wiped off of his face when he remembered what he had to do next. It wasn't that he didn't like speaking to Kaname, it was just that afterwards he always felt drained. Also it was tough to sit still while his hunter instincts told him to kill. Really tough.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had been doing that a lot lately, he wondered briefly if it was because he was getting old. Realising that he was procrastinating, he told his secretary to get someone to fetch Kaname. He knew that Kaname was still sleeping but he didn't care. He had a price to pay and space-time travellers to take care of.

A/N: If you can't tell, I ship KuroFai. There were hints of it in this chapter and there will be more in the chapters to come. If you don't like it, drop me a PM or a review and I will try my best to make it as sparse as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Syaoran time! (And Mokona, can't forget about Mokona)**

**Wadawa note!: Hello! This is wadawa and I'm friends with nam-chan and I help her somewhat and post all her hips chapters so it's completely my fault this is up so late because I'm a procrastinator and kept putting it off! Sorry!  
><strong>  
>Chapter Five: Deducing a Dorm mate<p>

-

Yuuki, in Syaoran's opinion, was rather nice. She had been pulled out of class to show a stranger to his dorm and the only question she asked was for his name. Her cheerful disposition reminded him of his beloved princess. He tried not to dwell on thoughts of Sakura in case he saddened himself by remembering how much time he had to endure without seeing her.

As she led him towards the Sun dormitories, she pointed out things of significance such as historical buildings and portraits of famous past-pupils. This interested Syaoran as when he watched through his clone's shared eye at archaeological digs; he had developed a fascination with the past.

"This is your room," Yuuki announced as they stopped in the middle of the corridor they were walking along to face a dark blue door with a brass 221B on it. "You'll be rooming with Kai Arisagawa. He's a bit...eccentric. Nice but odd."

Syaoran nodded and thanked her for the informative tour. She smiled at him before walking back to the class she was missing. He watched her leave and noticed how her steps were slightly heavier than normal footsteps.

'She must be tired.' he thought to himself 'I hope she won't get in trouble with her teacher. Then again, her father is the Headmaster. Strange, they don't look anything alike.'

Mokona snapped him out of his trance by head-butting him and shouting about wanting to go into the dorm room. He reached out and grabbed the door handle of his dorm and pushed. It didn't budge. He tried pulling it. Nothing. Realising that it was locked, he contemplated running in the direction where Yuuki had headed to ask her to help. Then it hit him, he could open the door by magic.

He whipped his head around both directions to check that he was alone before applying a little magical energy to his finger. He waved it in a downward slicing motion in front of the empty space between the door and the wall. The lock gave a small click and the door opened.

Syaoran smiled a small, triumphant smile before crossing the threshold and observing where he had to live for the rest of his time in this world. It was a mess. There were textbooks haphazardly dumped on the floor, clothes hung from the ceiling lights and bed posts and only one of the beds was properly made.

Mokona made himself at home by bounding over to the already made bed and snuggling into the pillow. Syaoran made his was cautiously across the room carefully avoiding stepping on clothes, books and any other mysterious items that happened to lie there. When he finally reached the bed he sat down and took a look around the room again, trying to figure out things about his roommate.

Firstly, he knew that his name was Kai Arisagawa and (judging by his room) he wasn't the tidiest being on earth. There was a picture of two adults and two children on his desk, half hiding from sight behind a stack of papers. Syaoran got up and walked over to it.

In the picture there was a beaming man with his arm wrapped around a woman's -presumably wife's- shoulders. The woman was mock glaring at him but he was given away by the modest smile on her face. As he looked closer, Syaoran realised that he recognised the two people. They were Sorata and Arashi from the first country the group had travelled to. He smiled. He was glad that they were happy.

He turned his attention to the two children in the photograph. One boy and one girl. The boy's expression was an exact replica of his father's. He had short black hair and blue eyes, beside him was a pouting little girl with folded arms across her chest and long pigtails. He guessed that the boy was about his age and that the girl next to him was nine or ten.

He put the photograph down and let his eyes sweep across the room again. Surely his roommate wouldn't mind if he cleaned up a bit? He crouched down and began to pick up the books scattered all over the floor, piling them into neat stacks according to height.

-

**A/N: That, my readers (there's like, four of you) is what I call a Syaoran/Mokona Chapter (SMC). They shall be light, fluffy and possible even cute (le gasp!). It's to derail you train of thought from the (maybe angsty) Kurogane/Fai Chapters (KFC mmm finger lickn' good).**

**(Did anyone notice my Sherlock puns?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Remember the KuroFai thing I talked about? Kinda unavoidable. SMC now!**

Chapter Six: Nice (_but odd_)

"He must," Syaoran mused, "be Fai and Mokona's love child."

There was no other explanation for the bounding, bubbly ball of energy that was Kai Arisugawa. As soon as he had seen Syaoran, he had ran to him faster than a speeding bullet and hugged him until he thought that he was going to die from a lack of air.

Then Kai asked who he was, what he was doing in Kai's room, where he came from, did he clean the room, where did he live, what age he was, was he a transfer student and numerous other questions that Syaoran couldn't answer as every time he opened his mouth, Kai asked another question.

Eventually Kai calmed down and let Syaoran speak. Syaoran only answered a few of his questions, purposely leaving out the ones that would reveal too much.

It was common practice when they were travelling to not tell the whole truth. Some people would reject or avoid them if they knew everything. In some places they would probably have been driven out or fought with. They could never be too careful.

Or at least that's what Kurogane said. Fai and Mokona didn't really care and just wanted to have fun. Or get drunk. For them, one didn't go without the other.

"What's that?" Kai questioned, pointing at Mokona.

"Ehh," Syaoran tried to think of a lie that would be too stupid. Thankfully, Kai interrupted again before he could say anything.

"Is it an automaton? I read a manga about them once. It was really cool! There was this automata and ..."

Syaoran tuned out as Kai started to blather on about someone named Hikaru. He watched amusedly as, with a loud shout of "Mokona is not an it", the manju bun head butted Kai in the stomach.

Kai doubled over in mock pain. He turned his head and said to Mokona "Look what you've done! My one weakness!". He then let out a groan and collapsed into a heap on the floor. Syaoran let out a laugh, he had never met anyone as dramatic as Kai before.

Mokona bounced over, apologising frantically. He started petting Kai's hair and crying into the crook of his neck. When Kai heard Mokona's crying, he sat up immediately and picked him up.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked "I'm alright, see?" he got onto his feet and did a little dance "I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sorry."

Mokona brightened when he saw that Kai was fine. He liked Syaoran's new, playful roommate. Maybe they could pull pranks on Kuro-meanie together!

Kai looked over to where Syaoran was sitting on the bed, watching them. "Would you like me to show you around the school?" he asked.

"Yuuki-chan showed me around earlier," Syaoran replied.

"But she probably missed all the cool places!" Kai exclaimed "Like the best place to go cherry blossom watching and how to get to the roof and the secret passageways and where to go when you want to avoid going to P.E and where the Moon dorms are and what tree is the best to climb! Okay, I lied, there aren't any secret passageways but wouldn't it be super cool if there were? I mean, who knows what you could find in those …"

Kai, realizing that he was ranting, trailed off. He looked over at Syaoran. Usually people looked really bored or slightly creeped out when he ranted. Syaoran looked like he was experiencing neither of the two reactions. He looked at Kai, his eyes sparkling.

"Can you show me?"

**A/N: Is it just me or is Syaoran OOC? (rhyme!) :3 He loves exploring. Whatcha think of Kai?**


	7. Not a real chapter

_**A/N: Was Fai (Mommy) the twin in the tower or at the bottom of the tower? Whenever I look online I always get confused as to which Fai is which.  
><strong>_  
><strong>Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!<br>**  
>The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.<p>

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

hanakisa

Namna-dono


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: KFC! Though it's kind of boring . . .**

Chapter Seven: The Moon With Many Faces

-

They weren't strangers to newcomers. On the contrary, many vampire children had come and gone to see if they would enjoy the vampire/human academy. Most left after learning that they actually had to go to classes, preferring the home schooled lifestyle they had become accustomed to. Others left when they had been chased by girls in the Day class.

So when Kaname announced two new students arrival, they raised nary an eyebrow. Though some were bursting with questions as to who they were and if they were of any political importance, they stayed silent save a few turning of pages and shifting in their seats.

Kaname continued informing them about the newcomers' telling them their names, describing ones blue eyes and blonde hair, and the other's red eyes and black hair. He also told them that were coming to learn but also to observe to see if the vampires would benefit from a school such as Cross Academy where they came from.

Then finally he mentioned something that caught their attention. The new people were fellow royals, from France. Their ears perked in interest. None of them had met any fellow royals from France and only two of them had actually been to the country.

Kaname didn't elaborate but instead told them that the two would be departing France later that evening and arriving in Japan around midnight. He then retired to his room, leaving the rest of the Night class to gossi- eh, talk amongst themselves.

"Anyone want to make some bets with me?," Aidou inquired with a grin.

Rima looked up from her book and stared blankly at him. "Why ever would we want to do that?"

Aidou looked around and saw that everyone else was sharing Rima's facial expression. "You're all so boring!" he announced. He turned towards Kain"You'll bet with me won't you?"

Kain sighed in defeat. He might as well agree, as his cousin never stopped once he got started. "Okay, I'll bet with you." Kaintried to think of a question to ask. The newcomers were called Fai and Kurogane right? Well, Kurogane was obviously male but he wasn't so sure about Fai. " What are the chances that they're lovers?" he asked disinterestedly.

"All right!" Aidou fist pumped "Now we're talking!"

Kaien Cross felt more than a little worried at the thought of the two oldest travellers joining the Night class. He was practically throwing hunks of meat into the lion's den! Granted, Kurogane looked tough enough to wipe out an entire village of people but Kaien doubted that his fighting abilities would be on par with a vampire's.

He hated to admit it but he was _ever so slightly_ intimidated by the black haired man's presence. It was the way he held himself, he had an air of confidence in the way he walked. It wasn't cocky though, Kaien was sure that the man knew that cockiness on the battlefield would get you killed.

When the two came back into his office, there was tension between them. It was almost tangible. Something had happened in those ten minutes they had been left alone. He looked from one to the other, dying to ask what had happened. He didn't, as it was bad manners after all. He told them the aliases that Kaname and himself had made for them. They were to be visiting royals, or rather _a_ visiting royal and his personal bodyguard.

The travellers nodded, it suited their personalities well. Kurogane was used to serving and Fai was used to interacting with people of importance. Glad that they had agreed so readily, Kaien ushered them out of his office and into his personal living quarters where they would stay until nightfall. He hoped that they would be able to stand being in the same room for a few hours. He didn't want a fight on his hands.

When they had gone, Kaien sat back in his chair and sighed. Who knew that dealing with three (four?) extra people would cause him to get so wound up.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOT AN UPDATE!**

I'm abandoning HIPS.

I'm sorry but I'm afraid I just can't go on. I'm leaving the notes I made when brainstorming for this fic so you can still know what happened in the end (or you can not read the notes and make up your own ending). P.S Japan (3) = Vampire Knight universe. Japan (1) and Japan (2) are where Yuuko's shop is and Kurogane's home world respectively.

V. Twins = Kamui + Subaru  
>V. Hunter = Seishirou<p>

Fai - "French Noble" Night class (couple hundred)  
>Kurogane - "Bodyguard (lover?)" Night class (27)<br>Syaoran - Day class (16)

V. Twins and came to (V.H from) Japan(3) (J3). All attended Cross Academy (CA).

KUROGANE AND FAI'S PLOT

Kaname + Chairman know that Kurogane isn't a V. and from a different world.

Night class suspicious, F + K smell different.

Kaname has feather. Kaname doesn't believe them, suspicious. Tests them (how? Decide later).

V. Hunter used to be the best until he became obsessed with the twins.

Night class (sans Kaname) smell Kurogane's blood + presumes that K + F are lovers. K blood smells like a human, F says they're a different breed (from France). Kaname confirms this. Everyone believes K (cause he's awesome!)

S in Day class. Girls fawning over him (until the find out about Sakura. Then they squeal over his loyalty) They love Mokona. Thinks he's robotic.

Aidou and Kain/Akatsuki investigate K + F. They don't believe K is a vamp. (Kain is humouring him).

Aidou slips K a blood tablet. Blood tablets are poisonous to humans. K vomits blood. His body reacts badly to the foreign substance in his blood. K goes to hospital to replenish blood. F admits to K being human.

Things get Sirius.

NC give out to him bringing a human in. They try to force Fai to eat a BT while K's away.

F's body rejects them. Gets bloodthirsty after about a week. (cause he's only a month or two old).

They chain him up in the cellar (theres a cellar below the dormitories okay? Deal.) so he doesn't go on a rampage.

The cellar brings back memories. Memories that remind him of who he is and what he's gone through.

(Trip down memory lane. I won't bother putting the memory here. You can PM me or review if you want it)

K forces his way into the dormitories (cause he's a fricken ninja). Sees F unconscious. Goes apeshit. Attacks closest V. with his sword. (which is made of Stygian iron. An anti-vamp material. Like cryptonite with Superman. Except different.)

K is restrained (sadly even he can't win against a class full of V.) and F released. Kaname apologises and hands F and the feather to K. K runs off (as much as he'd like to kick the V. asses) and lays F down in a field. (yes it's a random yet convenient field. Or maybe it's by the Sakura trees? Yes, Sakura trees it is then.)

K slits his wrist and feeds F. F wakes and is very very thirsty. K has to force him off of his wrist. K says that F was screaming in his sleep/unconscious state. F tells him about his memory. Kurogane says nothing to this apart from something along the lines of "Kurogane's not my real name. It's Yuou."

F is shocked at this piece of information but says nothing. He knows how powerful true names are. He opens his mouth to say/ask something but closes it again because Mokona appears with Syaoran, Kai and Ryuu.

Mokona whisks them away to the next world (while Kai is speechless and Ryuu is standing there smiling and waving.)

The End.

SYAORAN AND MOKONA'S PLOT

Syaoran gets a roommate called Kai. Makes friends with Ryuu of J3.

Needs to get glasses at one point (cause glasses are cool).

Turns out Mokona doesn't translate the written word so the Academy thinks he's dyslexic. Kai and Ryuu help him out in class.

Turns out that Ryuu is on the football team. He coaches Syaoran who turns out to be quite good at it.

Now insert lazy days underneath trees, playing football, listening to Kai blabbering on, play-fighting with Ryuu, going to class and a general stressless life. Because poor Syaoran needs to be a child once in a while.

***Subplot: travels to J3. Thinks Fai is Kamui in disguise (cause of how Fai became a vamp.)***  
>***Something I think I put down to sate my KuroFai fangirl needs: K gives F a love bite so it looks like he was drinking F's blood*** <p>


End file.
